


Sötétkék

by shuchan88



Series: Rainbow Colors [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, Demon Castiel (Supernatural), Fluff and Smut, Food, Funny, M/M, Mechanic Dean Winchester
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 22:52:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18270779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuchan88/pseuds/shuchan88
Summary: Van, hogy az ember főzőtudománya nem várt következményekkel jár... nevezetesen egy váratlan vendéggel.





	Sötétkék

Az enyhe kifejezés, hogy Deannek fárasztó napja volt. Mióta pár hónapja apja legjobb barátja megtette az üzlettársává, minden napja papírhalmok között kezdődött és végződött. Kezdte visszasírni azt az időt, amikor csak egy mezei autószerelő volt, nem pedig Bobby társa. De mindig, amikor ez eszébe jutott, emlékeztette magát, hogy mindent Samért tesz.

Az öccse még csak most kezdte az egyetemet, és hiába bizonygatta, hogy el tudja magát tartani, az idősebbik Winchester hallani se akart a dologról, és továbbra is ő fizette a taníttatását. Tudta, hogy ha emelést kérne Bobbytól, vagy akárcsak egy kis kisegítést, az öreg szó nélkül megadná, de úgy érezte, még bőven képes arra, hogy előteremtse a pénzt, és ne purcanjon ki közben.

Habár ma este nem így gondolta. A nyakába kapta a leglehetetlenebb kuncsaftot. Nevezetesen azt a türelmetlen dúsgazdagot, aki természetesen mindent jobban tudott a szakembernél. Ha Bobby nem osztotta volna két kézzel a szitkokat a pasasra a szakálla rejtekében, Dean simán kiadta volna az útját, de így inkább befogta a száját, és igyekezett kicsukni a zavaró okoskodást. Végül a fickó hívott magának egy taxit, és dühösen elviharzott, amikor látta, hogy aznap már nem tudják megszerelni a Bentley-ét.

A férfi úgy érezte magát, mint egy szivacs, amiből kicsavarták az utolsó csöpp vizet is. Szerencsére Bobby megkönyörült rajta, és hazaküldte, mire Dean ismét elrebegett egy imát az öregért. Ha nem lenne a vén medve, fene tudja, mi lett volna velük az apjuk halála után. Mondjuk nem mintha ezt valaha is bevallaná neki. Bobby valószínűleg adna neki egy nyaklevest, és közölné, hogy a kezét használja, és ne a fantáziáját.

A férfi elnyomott egy ásítást, és komolyan fontolóra vette, hogy egyszerűen csak bedől az ágyába, de a hasa meghazudtolta, mert akkorát kordult, hogy az még a gazdájának is a becsületére vált. Dean előszedte a kenyeret, sonkát, sajtot, paradicsomot, salátát („Igen, Sam, tudok én is egészséges lenni!”), és lekapta a fölső polcról a ketchupot.

Ahogy egymásra halmozta a rétegeket, eljátszott a gondolattal, hogy kitámasztja a szemhéját két fogpiszkálóval, mint Tom a Tom & Jerryben, mert attól tartott, hogy a következő pislogásnál már képtelen lesz újra kinyitni őket.

\- Jesszus, kezdek úgy drámázni, mint Sammy… - morogta magának, majd dühösen megdörgölte a szemeit.

Végül, miután elkészült az íncsiklandó kalóriabomba, oda se figyelve ráloccsintotta a ketchupot. Mielőtt nekiállt volna, elpakolta a hozzávalókat, de amikor visszafordult a vacsorájához, ijedtében majdnem kiugrott a bőréből, és szempillantás alatt fölébredt. Kezébe kapta a ketchupos flakont, és támadásra készen a feje fölé emelte.

Ugyanis vele szemben, az asztal túlsó felén egy ismeretlen ballonkabátos férfi ücsörgött, és a kajáját fixírozta. De nem is ez volt az igazán ijesztő benne, hanem a két kis szarvacska a feje tetején, a villás farok, ami izgatottan mozgott a háta mögött, és a két, méretesnek tűnő éjfekete szárny, amelyeknek jelenleg csak a tetejét és az alját nem takarta a férfi háta. Deannek nem kellett sokat gondolkoznia, hogy mi is lehetett a teremtmény, még ha nem is hitt a szemeinek.

\- Démon… - suttogta, és összerezzent a saját hangjától.

A férfi meg se rezzent. Továbbra is a szendvicset nézte, és Dean meg mert volna esküdni rá, hogy egy nyálcseppet látott a másik szája sarkában. Gyanúja beigazolódott, amikor újabb gyomorkorgást hallott, de ezúttal nem a sajátját, mert ennek olyan hangja volt, mintha egy Pokolbéli barlangból jött volna.

Dean, még mindig támadásra készen, lassan letette a flakont, elővette újra a hozzávalókat, és rekordidő alatt összeállította a második szendvicset. Miután elkészült, a tányért az idegen orra elé tolta, aki erre már fölnézett, és a férfinak a szíve kihagyott egy dobbanást – a démonnak elmondhatatlanul gyönyörű, világoskék szemei voltak! Dean mindenre számított, vörösre, feketére, vagy akár a nagy semmire, de erre aztán nem.

A férfi szárnyai izgatottan zizegni kezdtek, elvette a tányérról a szendvicset, beleharapott, majd, a szerelő döbbenetére, elmosolyodott, biccentett egyet, végül sűrű, sötétkék füst és egy hangos pukkanás közepetette eltűnt. Dean reszkető lábakkal leült a székére, és meredten bámulta a másik hűlt helyét. Végül elnevette magát, hogy biztos csak a fáradtság játszott az agyával.

Fölkapta a saját vacsoráját, egy üveg sört, és besétált a nappaliba, szándékosan nem tudomást véve a másik üres tányérról.

Másnap már rosszkedvűen ment be a garázsba, mert tudta, hogy csak idő kérdése, és megint itt lesz az a dúsgazdag ficsúr. Szó nélkül átöltözött az overalljába, majd bemászott a Bentley alá, hogy alaposabban megnézze, mi lehet a kocsi ronda hangjának az oka. Tegnap hiába bütykölte két órán keresztül, egyszerűen képtelen volt megtalálni a hibát, és most is, hiába nézte ki a szemeit, mindent rendben talált.

Akkor lett igazán ideges, amikor meghallotta az irodában a kuncsaft idegesítő akadékoskodását.

\- Marhajó – sóhajtotta.

A kuncsaft nem hazudtolta meg magát, pár perc múlva már ott álltak Bobbyval együtt a kocsi mellett, és megállás nélkül karattyolt, hogy biztos, hogy a fenékszelep az oka mindennek. De Dean biztos volt benne, hogy a fickó azt se tudja, hogy azt eszik-e vagy isszák. Ám mielőtt fájni kezdett volna a feje, tompa puffanást hallott az egyik cső felől. Pillanatok alatt szétszedte, és maga is alig hitte el, hogy megtalálta a hiba okát – egy kis méretű matchbox volt a ludas, ami keresztbe állt a csőben, és gyakorlatilag szinte teljesen elzárta azt.

Hatalmas türelmüket végül siker koronázta - Bobby, extra munka címszóval, csöppet többet gombolt le a javításért a pasastól, aki oda se nézett, csak fizetett, ráadásul még egy méretes borravalóval is megfejelte az összeget, és padlógázzal hajtott ki a kapujukon.

\- Te elhiszed ezt? – nézett rá elképedve az öreg, mire Dean megcsóválta a fejét – Piszok nagy szerencséd van, kölyök!

Dean tudta magáról, hogy sose volt szerencséje, és el se tudta képzelni, hogy mégis milyen természetfeletti erők adtak neki segédkezet, hogy sikerült megtalálnia egy játékautót egy Bentley bonyolult csőrendszerében. Eszébe jutott az előző este, de megrázta a fejét.

\- Az ki van csukva – mormogta.

Megrázta magát, és átsétált a következő kocsi kulcsáért az irodába. Lehet, hogy megszabadultak attól a görcs pasastól, de attól még bőven volt munkája.

Ezúttal is megijedt és kis híján eldobta a kezében lévő bevásárló szatyrot, amikor este, belépve a lakásba, megint ott találta a démont. A férfi csillogó szemekkel nézett rá, de ezúttal se tett semmilyen fenyegető mozdulatot. Csak a farkát csóválta, majdnem úgy, mint egy kutya. Dean majdnem fölnevetett, de tény, megint egy démon ücsörgött a konyhájában.

\- Helló – próbálkozott óvatosan, mire a férfi szélesen elmosolyodott – A… a nevem… Dean… Winchester – nyögte ki.

A másik nem szólalt meg. Most már a zacskót figyelte, amit Dean még mindig a kezében szorongatott.

\- Tudod, a mi világunkban, ha bemutatkozik valaki, azt illendő viszonozni.

A démon ránézett a férfira, majd a korábban vidám izgatott tekintete pillanatok alatt rémültté vált.

\- Bo-bocsánat! A nevem Cas-Castiel – húzta be a nyakát.

\- Nyugi haver, nem harapok – vigyorodott el Dean. Akármennyire is bizarr volt a szituáció, megsajnálta a fickót – Éhes vagy, igaz? – kuncogott, amikor meghallotta a másik gyomorkorgását.

A démon a füléig elvörösödött, majd bólintott.

Miközben szendvicset csinált – ezúttal tonhalasat olívabogyóval, kaporral, salátával és edami sajttal -, Dean tekintete gyakran tévedt a lényre, aki láthatólag nem vette észre, hogy figyelik, annyira elmerült a férfi mozdulataiban.

Amint kész lett az étel, Castiel elvette és beleharapott. Mélyről jövő nyögés tört elő a torkából, amit Dean már-már perverznek érzett, de nem sokáig morfondírozhatott. A démon megköszönte a szendvicset, majd ahogy az előző napon, most is eltűnt. Csak a sötétkék füstfelhőt hagyta hátra. Dean meg mert volna esküdni, hogy olyan volt az illata, mint a fahéjas almáspitének, de mielőtt jobban körbe szimatolhatott volna, a felhő szétfoszlott, és ezúttal is csak egy üres tányér mutatta, hogy nem rég vendége volt.

Ha Dean azt hitte, hogy megszűnnek a furcsa látogatások, nagyon tévedett. A démon menetrendszerűen minden este megjelent nála, megvárta, amíg elkészül a vacsora, megköszönte, majd távozott. A szerelő észre se vette, hogy egy idő után már automatikusan két személynek megfelelő adagot vett mindenből, és bár továbbra is furcsának találta az egészet, de egy ponton szabályosan várni kezdte az estéket. Jól esett neki, hogy nem egy üres lakásba kell hazamennie, hanem mindig vár rá valaki - még ha az illető egy természetfölötti lény is, aki vacsora után mindig távozik. Ráadásul észrevette, hogy minden látogatás után történt vele valami jó – az idegesítő kuncsaft csak a kezdet volt.

Akárhogyan is, de élvezte a démon társaságát. Képzeletében ezek a lények tüzet lövelltek a szájukból, szemmel tudtak ölni, patájuk volt, és egy hatalmas vasvillával szúrták le az élőket. Ehhez képest Cas – ahogy a szerelő a férfit nevezte magában – olyan ártatlan volt, mint a ma született bárány, lélektelen fekete szemek helyett csillogó óceánkék szemekkel pislogott rá, pillanatok alatt zavarba jött, szégyenlős volt, de amikor fölnevetett, szabályosan megolvasztotta Dean lelkét.

A férfi észre se vette, és már lassan egy hónapja etette a lényt, és döbbenten vette észre, hogy már tudja, mire allergiás (de komolyan, hogy lehet egy természetfölötti lény allergiás az eperre?), hogy melyik a kedvenc sajtfajtája, hogy jobban szereti a ketchupot, mint a majonézt (biztos a szín miatt), és mindezek mellett egyre jobban megnyílt a szerelőnek.

Castiel most már nem tűnt el azonnal, amint a kezei közé kaparintotta a csemegét, hanem megvárta, amíg Dean elkészíti a saját adagját, majd együtt megvacsoráztak, beszélgettek, viccelődtek, és csak utána lépett le (a szerelő most már 100%-ig biztos volt, hogy fahéj és alma illata van a sötétkék füstfelhőnek). Ami igazán meglepte, hogy utána mindig olyan üresnek érezte a házat, és hogy szinte már fájdalmasan hiányzott neki a démon nevetése.

\- Te belezúgtál, haver! – vakkantotta bele egyik nap a telefonba az öccse, amikor fölhívta.

Rajta kívül senkinek se mesélt a furcsa látogatójáról. Sam akkor azonnal haza akart menni, amint meghallotta, mi történt, de Dean, hosszas győzködés után megnyugtatta, hogy nem kell miatta aggódnia, mert Castiel egyáltalán nem gonosz, vagy lehet, hogy csak jól titkolja. Sam nagyon lassan békélt csak meg a tudattal, de időközben átesett a ló túloldalára, mert azóta váltig állította, hogy a bátyja leírása alapján nagyon is úgy hangzik, hogy beleszerettek egymásba.

\- Ja, Alaszkában meg rozmárok potyognak az égből. Hülye vagy, öcskös! – morogta Dean.

\- Lehet, de annyira nem, hogy ne lássam a jeleket. Dean, ahányszor csak beszélünk, mindig róla mesélsz, és még a telefonon keresztül is érzem, ahogy ilyenkor égni kezd a fejed.

\- Kuss!

\- A tagadás beismerés – vihogott a fiatalabbik Winchester.

\- Miért nem tudtál elmenni kőművesnek az agyturkászság helyett?

\- Hogy még jobban élvezhesd, ahogy boncolgatni kezdem majd, amikor először lefekszetek egymással, és a villás farkával-

\- Szia, Sammy! – vágta rá Dean, és azonnal kinyomta a telefont.

Igaza volt a kölyöknek, mert most már tényleg égett a feje.

\- Szia, Dean! – szólalt meg ebben a pillanatban egy ismerős hang közvetlenül a háta mögött, mire a férfi kis híján kiugrott a bőréből.

\- Cas… meg…

Dean fejéből kiesett minden gondolat, ahogy megfordult, és a démon ott állt előtte. Csak pár centi választotta el a másiktól, és elég lett volna csak lehajolnia ahhoz, hogy megcsókolhassa… „Az isten verjen meg, Sam!” káromkodott magában, miközben megpróbált hátrálni.

\- Jól… jól vagy? – nézett rá ijedten a démon, majd a szerelő döbbenetére még közelebb lépett, fölemelte a kezét, és a forró bőrére simította. - Nagyon piros az arcod. Mintha lázad lenne.

Casnek meglepően hűvös volt a tapintása, ami most nagyon jól esett Deannek. Önkéntelenül behunyta a szemeit, és belesimult a másik tenyerébe, kiélvezve a kontaktust. Nem is tudta, hogy ennyire kellemes a démon érintése, bár, mióta ismerték egymást, ez volt a legelső alkalom, hogy a férfi hozzáért. Eddig mindig ott volt közöttük egy asztal, de most, szemtől szemben, Deant megkörnyékezte egy olyan érzés, amit már rég elfelejtett, mióta Jo dobta, mert neki fontosabb volt az öccse. Most is azt érezte, csak sokkal intenzívebben – a szíve kalapált a mellkasában, a tenyere kihűlt, de mégis izzadt, a légzése fölgyorsult, majd elakadt, amikor kinyitotta a szemeit, és Cas tiszta kék íriszei néztek vissza rá.

Pár percig így álltak, egymást tanulmányozva, mintha a másik szemében akarnák megtalálni az élet értelmét. Dean nem tudta, ki mozdult először, csak a puha ajkakat érezte, ahogy az övékhez érnek, és ettől az egyszerű érintéstől is valóságos tűzijáték szabadult föl a belsőjében. Castiel is hasonlót élhetett át, mert hangosan fölnyögött, és résnyire kinyitotta a száját, fölkínálva magát. Dean pillanatig nem habozott, és birtokba vette a démont.

Rengetegszer csókolózott már életében, de ez most teljesen más volt. Mintha Castiel áttöltötte volna a testébe a Pokol minden tüzét, úgy izzott föl az összes porcikája. Szinte várta, hogy lángra lobbanjon, és spontán öngyulladásban elégjen, de ennek ellenére is szomjasan kapaszkodott a férfiba. Reflexből hozzádörgölőzött ágyékával, és elégedetten tapasztalta, hogy társa is ugyanolyan kőkemény lett az érintkezésük hevétől, mint ő maga. Ujjai a kócos fürtök közé vándoroltak, végigsimítva a selymes tapintású szarvacskákon, míg másik kezével próbaképp a fekete szárnyakat vette célba.

Amint hozzájuk ért, Castiel fölhördült, és csípőjét keményen nekiszorította a szerelőnek. Dean csillagokat látott, és kezdett tartani tőle, hogy ha így folytatják, a gatyájába fog élvezni. De egyszerűen túl édes volt az érzés, ahogy nyelve bebarangolta a démon szájának minden négyzetcentiméterét. Érezte Castiel kezét, ahogy a hűvös tenyér az arcáról a nyakára vándorolt, míg másik keze belopakodott az inge alá, felüdülést hozva forró bőrének.

Dean ítéletnapig tudta volna folytatni, ha nem fogyott volna el a levegője. Hangosan zihálva húzódott el a démontól, de csak egy pillanatra. Homlokát nekidöntötte a másiknak, miközben tüdeje élvezettel szívta magába az éltető oxigént. A hangokból ítélve Cas is hasonló gondokkal küzdött, ráadásul úgy reszketett, mintha bármelyik percben darabjaira eshetne szét. Dean teste is visszahűlt, de a bizsergés így is megmaradt, mint amikor az ember elzsibbad, és kellemesen zsonganak az izmai. Lágyan átkarolta a démont, és magához ölelte, mire Castiel azonnal a nyakába fúrta az orrát, és amennyire csak lehetett, Deanhez bújt.

Sokáig álltak így, még azután is, hogy a légzésük is újra normális lett, de egyik se akarta elengedni a másikat. A korábbi tűztornádó után kiélvezték a másik közelségét, míg végül teljesen megnyugodtak, és az izzó vágy, ami hatalmába kerítette őket, végleg lecsendesedett. Dean törte meg végül a csöndet.

\- Hát ez… - mondta, majd nyelt egy nagyot – Erre nem számítottam.

\- Én se – motyogta Cas.

\- Öö… nos… nem akartalak megsérteni, vagy ilyesmi. Igazából nem tudom, mi is történt, mert… hogy itt álltál előttem, aztán olyan volt, mint a gravitáció, és-

Castiel könnyedén elhallgattatta a férfit egy gyöngéd csókkal, majd paprikapirosan, de mosolyogva nézett rá.

\- Azt hiszem nem haragszol rám – vigyorodott el Dean is.

Váltottak még egy finom csókot, majd a szerelő a megszokott helyére kísérte a démont, és nekiállt vacsorát készíteni. Nem tudta, és nem is akarta levakarni az arcáról a vigyort, de nem is volt rá szükség. Mindegy, hányszor pillantott föl, Cas mindig ugyanazzal a meleg tekintettel nézte, mire kuncogni kezdett, és magában megállapította, hogy teljesen úgy viselkedik, mint valami tinilány. Főleg akkor, amikor észrevett egy csöpp majonézt Castiel szájának a sarkában, és hihetetlenül aranyosnak találta. Viszont, miközben ettek, valami eszébe jutott.

\- Te Cas.

\- Hm? – mormogta teli szájjal a démon.

\- Már többször is meg akartam kérdezni, és ne vedd sértésnek, de hogy kerültél ide? – nézett rá homlokráncolva a férfi – Mert nem éppen szokványos dolog, ha démon toppan be az emberhez.

\- Te idéztél meg.

\- He? Megidéztelek? Mikor?

\- Egy hónapja, amikor először jöttem.

Dean visszajátszotta annak az estének az eseményeit a fejében, de nem emlékezett olyasmire, hogy a természetfölöttivel játszadozott volna.

\- Hogyan idéztelek meg? Nem is csináltam semmit.

\- A ketchup – válaszolta a démon – Ezek szerint nem vetted észre, de a ketchuppal egy megidéző pentagrammát rajzoltál a kenyeredre.

\- Ugye most csak viccelsz – hördült föl Dean, mert el nem tudta képzelni, hogy ilyet tett.

\- Azt hittem, hogy szándékosan hívtál, mert szükséged volt rám, ezért jöttem. Meg…

\- Meg?

\- Isteni a főztöd! – bökte ki a démon, és a szerelő meg mert volna esküdni, hogy még a füléből is füst szállt ki, annyira fölhevült zavarában szerencsétlen teremtmény feje – Tudod, nem igazán van lehetőségünk házikosztot enni. És nem tudtam ellenállni a szendvicsednek.

\- Ezért jöttél vissza.

\- Nem… nem teljesen… - Castiel arca egészen mélyvörös lett – Egy idő után már… miattad is jöttem… - motyogta.

Dean kis híján elnevette magát, annyira aranyos volt a démon, de nem akarta, hogy még rosszabbul érezze magát. Helyette leült mellé, megfogta a kezeit, és bátorítóan megszorította.

\- Örülök, hogy itt vagy.

\- Tényleg? – kapta föl a fejét Cas.

A szerelő válaszként csak előrehajolt, lenyalta a majonézt a férfi szájáról, majd megcsókolta. Egy időre elfeledkeztek az ételről, de egyiküket se zavarta.

Castiel utána már nem csak vacsorára toppant be Deanhez. Gyakran meglátogatta nap közben is, míg végül a szerelő megkérte, hogy költözzön oda hozzá. A démon hihetetlenül boldog lett, hát még, amikor találkozott Sammel, akivel azonnal megtalálták a közös hangot. Az se ártott, hogy a srác geek volt, és szabályosan megveszett a szarvak, a szárnyak és a démonfarok láttán. Persze az öccse rendszeresen az orra alá dörgölte, hogy ő megmondta előre, de Dean igyekezett nem tudomást venni a testvéréről.

Castiel pedig nem tért vissza többé a Pokolba, végleg a férfival maradt.


End file.
